


A Little Ado

by Fle



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fle/pseuds/Fle
Summary: Short scenes, different characters, not much continuity in this standard Fantasy realm. This is me practicing my writing, especially grammar and action in dialogue. Possibly useful as writing prompts?





	1. Less than Little

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You found this incredibly tiny collection of practice scenes.They will not relate. They will not be set in the same world. If you want to use them as prompts, go for it (just send me a version too, I want to know what you made) XD. Nice to meet you, and I hope to someday write something good when I get my skill level up. 
> 
> Enjoy your day!  
> -Fle

"And just what-" the sorcerer paused, lifting the dirty pile of clothing and ligaments known as a grubby street urchin into the air "-are you doing in my study?"

The urchin stayed quiet. It was hard to tell it's facial expression, because some of it's offensively smelling rags seemed to act as a hood.

"Living his life, most likely", a hollow, echoing voice answered from under the workroom rug.

Balanthoresur The Magician Of 25th Rank stamped his foot on the floor a few times over the offending area, which was harder than it seemed without pitching forward, unbalanced by the weight of the kid.

"Oh hush, you", he grumbled at the floor. "I was talking to the scrawny mite. Now, tell me why you're dripping mud around my very delicate and prone to explode projects". He demonstratively looked out the window and down the rest of the 12 floors of the tower." On the 13th floor no less". He shook the ragball-and-clothes for emphasis.

"Well I suppose someone let him in, then. Or he climbed the wall. Or he flew up. You're not particularly thoughtful, for a magician", the hollow voice rose again from under their feet.

"Cursed spot, desist already", Balanthoresur muttered."Before I'm sufficiently motivated to banish you".

 

The street-urchin struggled and squirmed, almost getting out of Balanthoresur's grip. Balanthoresur chose this moment to dangle it out the window.

"Well, I guess we'll see if you got here by flight", he paused. "Or you can stop struggling. I've had a long day, and climbing all those stairs is not quite as relaxing as one would hope".

 

 The urchin stopped squirming, drooping over the gently rolling hills that made up the institute. Balanthoresur slowly brought the urchin back inside the study and set it down on the rug, keeping a hand on its back. He leaned forward, until his eyes could locate its face. "Now, you wanted to tell me how you got in here" he spoke slowly to the urchin.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

So.... they were stuck in the cabin until the blizzard stopped. NN did not find that promising in the least.  
  
"Uhm, there's something about me you should know" BB spoke hesitantly, as he shifted away from NN and leaned against the wall with a look of quiet resignation.  
  
""What is it?"" NN asked calmly and quietly as she frenziedly rubbed her hands, trying to warm them up.  
  
She really hoped that BB wouldn't choose now to reveal his, uh, other persona. She didn't think she could fake surprise well enough, which would mean eventually having to reveal her own double life.  
If everything went well, she would leave the city next week, with no one the wiser to her extracurricular assignments, and Muscles over there wouldn't have a clue. Shame how the weather wasn't complying to her wishes....  
  
"I'm - I'm claustrophobic", BB, one of the organization's top operatives let out with a huff.  
  
For a moment, NN was utterly frozen in place, before she snapped herself out of it. She was not compromised. She was saved. Heck of a cannonball dodged, to be sure.  
  
"No problem" she breathed out the tension, feeling her shoulder blades loosen. "Would closing your eyes help? You can listen to my voice - or maybe I can move to the other side of the shack, give you some more space.." she rambled on.

"I'll be doing some meditation exersizes, so it should be more under control, but if that doesn't work, I'll need to show you which artery to hold for how long to knock me out" BB said keeping up his cold, shaky tone.

NN's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that after everything she was warned about, she ended up with this. She had spent the last five weeks terrified of being found out, had planned extensively for a cover story, and done her best to never be found alone with him.... and here he was, the dumbass, not even pretending anything. ~Oh just knock me unconscious~ he said. I totally know how to do that safely from my regular office job, he'll say next. This was obviously a trap, and not even a good one. No one could be so dumb.


	3. No Break in the Villainous Villa

"What is .... that?" The Villain sneered in their lair, looking past the Hero's cape and at the younger child behind it. The kid couldn't have been older than sixteen.

"My sidekick. I'm showing them the ropes, how to deal with you people. You know, so they'll see if they want to join the Training For Heroes program", the Hero commented in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now, tell us where you've stashed the stolen diamond, and then me and Potential-In-Training can go report it, so we can grab donuts on the way back".

The villain's eyebrows raised as a disbelieving expression crossed their face before they smothered it by laying their hand over their face. "You mean to tell me", they paced a few steps forward and gestured at the human behind the cape, "That your wonderful organization is now okay with sending children to the front lines?" they asked disbelievingly. "And they're not worried about - say - if somebody like me-" he pointed down at himself and picked up a blaster "-using something like this on the kid?" They waved the blaster around dramatically, "And say potentially, killing him with it?!". Their voice rose to a shriek.

"I'm safe with Puncher Man." The kid said, quickly poking their head out from behind the cape, then ducking back behind it. "He'll protect me from bad guys like you."

"Are you serious right now?" the Villain asked looking straight at Puncher Man. "That's not - Please tell me that's Metamorphises or some shmuck pretending to be younger - or -or an elaborate prank with an age-manipulator or something".

Puncher Man puffed up their chest proudly. "Nope, that's one great Hero-In-Training Candidate" he commented, reaching the kid behind him to pat him on the head. "Relax, the guys up top sorted the baddies in the area by their violent tendencies, and gave the go ahead with you. It's not as if we're going to bring trainees to apprehend Deathwatch, or anyone really dangerous. It's just C-listers like you." Puncher Man looked around, uninterestedly, and held out his palm. "Give back the diamond you stole?" he asked.

"I am literally holding a blaster gun right now" the Villain enunciated clearly. "At this exact second. So many things could possibly go wrong, that I cannot even begin to imagine". 

"You've never shot kids before" Puncher man commented offhandly.

"THAT IS NO INDICATOR OF FUTURE BEHAVIOR" the villain roared. " I - ". They took a deep breath, "I think I should call child protective services. This is endangerment", they muttered.


	4. Testing a Tad Beyond

" ... Run that by me again, please". Epic sighed, pacing around his desk. "You said she posted a reward online?"

"Well, actually by the description, it was more of a challenge for beginner vigilantes", Ron commented. He glanced down at his tablet and read out "A medium challenge for new heroes, villains, and rouges. Break into a secret lair, and navigate it to the control room. All succeeding tries get $200 and their name on the wall of fame! Those willing to give a 5 minute explanation of their winning strategy get custom prizes and rewards!!! Call now to arrange a timeslot."

"And this is .... ? "

"We think she's using it to test security on her base. She's already gotten at least 10 different groups to break in".

Epic lifted two fingers and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So we need to rescue them with the troops? We can mobilize in 10."

"That's the thing!" Ron exclaimed. "She's not keeping anyone prisoner".

"What?"

"We sent some guys in undercover. They needed to sign a form saying they were okay with being tazed and knocked out, wouldn't sue etcetera. The ones that failed were sent home A-OK. Clean bill of health after full medical workup."

"Did any of ours succeed?"

"FightBird made it, says they were asked a few questions about methods, given the money, prize, then asked to wait a month before trying again." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

Eric looked intently at his window. "Prizes?", he stated.

"FightBird got asked what little thing he would like, got one of those cigars that went out of business awhile back. Hemlocker bragged about getting to see some classified court documents".

"Damn it! She's getting the opportunity to test out her base against all the different superpowers. By the end of this, her security will be impregnable! And she's probably using the money stolen from the bank 5 months ago." Epic put his head into his hands.

"Oh! Do I get to tell FightBird the good news about his new funds?" Ron smiled.

 


	5. Clothes, Clothes, and Circumstance

The doorbell rang again. And again, because obviously the poor delivery boy was getting tired of this shit. Maddy could relate.

She jerked open the door to the delivery boy's incredulous expression as he held out a package, looking much the same as the last fifteen days in the same position on her doorstep. At least his eyebrows were getting some exercise. He would probably have looked happier if he also hadn't been there just this morning. At least she was giving him something to talk about with his drinking buddies.

 

"Again?" she asked, shoulders slumping.

"Are you Madelaine Grant?" His eyebrows rose a few more millimeters. He held out the signing pad.

"Yes, that's me" she dryly commented, signing her name quickly. "Sorry about the fuss".

He handed over a flat package. It was light, so probably a shirt this time. Maybe a pair of pants, the package was too light to be a sweater like the one that arrived this morning.

He glanced her over, and then looked through the open door into the room behind her. "So, what's that about? You a fashion blogger or something?" He stared pointedly at the clothes and remains of packaging spread out on the floor behind her. She suddenly remembered the pair of socks that stuck on the ceiling fan when she threw them in anger the day before. As she remembered, they had little blue clouds on them.

"I wish. It's kind of a long story, and I'm sure you have more deliveries..." She edged the door behind her with her foot and prepared to make a hasty retreat.

"Actually you're my last one today." He crossed his hands over his chest. "Though, you could also tell me tomorrow", he stated pointedly. "Or maybe the day after. I seem to drop by here a lot".

It was a valid point, she supposed. He was probably quite annoyed at having to do his job more often these days.

She looked at his chin. "Just a prank on me", she mumbled resignedly. "Not my choice, not my fault, sorry for the inconvenience". She kicked the door open behind her and ducked back to safety, with a mumbled "Bye" as she closed the door. Sometimes she wanted to drink something stronger than tea.

 

The next morning, he was there again with another package.

"Do you know how much longer it'll continue? Only, every time you answer the door you're in pyjamas, and the amount of clothing you're getting is ridiculous".

"Don't I know it" she said, signing, grabbing, sighing, and retreating back into her house.

 

That afternoon, the doorbell rang four times in quick succession.

"That's me", she said, still in the same pyjamas. He handed over another package. By the size, probably another sweater. She was getting good at recognizing clothing shapes.

The delivery boy leaned his body against the side of her house. "And... ?" he asked, pausing. "Long running prank, isn't it?", he commented when it became clear that she wasn't going to reply.

"Yep." She sighed, "Fine. It all started when I ran into an old rival".

"Rival? Do people still have those?"

"Yes, I do. Stop interrupting or this will take longer. I was trying to get this nice shirt at Maerapastal, and there was only one left in my size. Then this evil creature of darkness grabbed it right out of my hands. I lost the battle, which brings us here". She gestured around to her and the package.

"You're trying -" he giggled. "You're trying to get every clothes item in the store before she reaches it?"

"No! The manifestation of evil told me that since I was so desperate for a shirt, she'll send over some clothes to help me out. Hence this monstrosity" she said, pulling a fluffy striped pink and green sweater out of the packaging.

"I'll get her back somehow" Maddy mumbled. "Someday soon".

 


End file.
